


Burning Desire

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Conflicted Emotions/Feelings, D/s undertones, Dean is in denial though, Desperation, Ex Sex, Ex lovers who are still occasional lovers, Fingering, Lust, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Set back during the initial Shield break up, but here we are, intercourse, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth and Dean are done and over with. But yet there are nights where Dean cannot stop himself from wanting Seth.In the morning Dean will call it a mistake, but right now he's burning with a need that's blinding him to the right and wrong.





	Burning Desire

“Come here, Baby.”

Seth patted his lap and waited, his eyes watching Dean as he stood there by the door and fidgeted nervously. There was a tense expression on Dean’s face, which told Seth exactly how conflicted he really was.

“’m not suppose to be here.” Dean mumbled, voice small and rough.

Seth kept looking at him for few seconds, then he simply said, “But you are.”

Dean looked up into Seth’s eyes, feeling himself crack under the intense stare of the man who still held the strings to his heart. This was a constant losing battle. Every time Dean told him this would be the last time, but he would find himself back here. In Seth’s room, seeking comfort and touch only Seth could provide him with. Dean’s body was Seth’s slave, and Seth knew it well enough.

Seth let Dean stand there aimlessly for few more minutes, before he got up and started walking towards Dean. Dean found himself walking backwards, until his back was pressed against the door. Seth’s face was just inches apart from his, and his eyes bore into Dean’s. He reached up with one hand and brushed his fingers against Dean’s cheek, his thumb tracing Dean’s lower lip. Dean’s breath hitched and his body trembled with need.

“If it makes you feel any better, I want you as bad.” Seth whispered in Dean’s ear, hands going down to run against Dean’s sides. Dean’s eyes slipped shut as a small whimper left his lips. Seth’s hands stopped roaming when they reached Dean’s hips, cupping the soft flesh in his palms and giving his ass a firm squeeze. Dean only pushed against his body, having seemingly given up on resisting the urge to run away from Seth’s touch.

“Seth..” Dean started to say, voice sounding wrecked and scared, but before he could utter another word Seth silenced him. He placed a finger over Dean’s lips and whispered, “No words, Baby Boy. Just let me take care of you. Touch you like I know you need to be touched. That what you want, right?”

Seth watched as Dean nodded slowly, and even if it looked like admitting it hurt Dean, his body visibly relaxed before Seth’s very eyes. Because he knew Seth would give him anything he wanted, even if the night will end up with more questions than answers.

* * *

 Seth got Dean naked and then laid him out on the bed, his own clothes joining Dean’s on the floor and then Seth was turning Dean on his stomach. Dean pulled a pillow under his head and sighed deeply, Seth’s lips making him shudder as he started trailing open mouthed kisses against the length of his back.

Seth placed a wet kiss against the small of Dean’s back, before his hands reached down and he was spreading his cheeks open. Palms kneading the meaty globes of Dean’s ass as his eyes hungrily gazed at the small opening. He felt Dean tensing slightly, promoting him to place a gentle kiss against Dean’s hip as he softly whispered out, “I got you.”

Seth started slow, pressing the flat of his tongue against Dean’s hole and giving it a long firm lick. He could hear low moans and whimpers ripping out of Dean’s lips, and he wanted Dean to loose it. Cry out in raw need. Seth squeezed Dean’s cheeks in his hands, then buried his face right between his spread ass. 

Dean couldn’t keep his cries and sobs quiet anymore. His desperation was evident from the way he was pushing back against Seth’s mouth. Trying to get his tongue to probe deeper, eat him out in a way that would leave Dean panting and vibrating with raw desire.

Seth started pushing his tongue inside Dean’s hole, pulling back to spit at the fluttering hole before diving back in and eating Dean out for all he was worth for. He went in as deep as possible, opening Dean up and making him drip with his saliva. Seth knew he needed to have Dean, his cock was throbbing painfully. He licked around Dean’s rim for a few more minutes before he finally pulled back, watching how Dean’s hole clenched around nothing and the man sobbed out at the loss of his wet mouth.

“Shhs. Wanna get fucked, right baby? I want to make you cum by sitting you up on my cock. You want that? Wanna ride me baby?”

Seth’s mouth pouring filth had the right kind of effect on Dean, and soon Dean was pushing Seth back against the pillows and taking his hard length down his throat. 

Seth had always loved Dean’s sloppy blow jobs. He would drool all over Seth’s cock, suck him and take him down his throat to make him go crazy with lust. It wasn’t hard to cum and fill Dean’s mouth, but Seth wanted to cum inside Dean’s ass. Make him drip and leak with his seeds as he walked out of his room once again pretending that Seth was a mistake he slipped and made one more night.

Seth gasped as Dean deep throated him, feeling his cock twitch and throb. He grabbed Dean’s head and pulled him off of his wet dick. Dean whimpered and looked up at Seth with need shining through his baby blue orbs. Seth sat up a little and pulled Dean down on his lap, his lips pressing against Dean’s as he reached down to brush his fingers against Dean’s crack.

Seth reached down with his other hand and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand table, his lips lingering near Dean’s and continued to press open mouthed kisses all across his neck and throat. Soon he was squirting the sticky substance on his fingers and reaching down to rub them across Dean’s already wet pucker.

Dean moaned out deliciously when he felt Seth’s fingers brush against his hole, his hips bucked and brushed against Seth’s naked cock as he felt Seth inserting one digit inside. He was already slightly loose with Seth’s tongue, so he rode Seth’s finger eagerly and promoted him to give him more, hard and fast.

After fucking Dean thoroughly with his fingers for a few minutes, Seth was slipping his dick inside the tight heat of his ex-lover. Dean sobbed out in relief, pushing his ass back against Seth’s hips. When Dean was fully seated on Seth’s cock, Seth laid back on the pillows and growled out, “Ride me, Baby. Fuck yourself on my cock like the little slut that you are.”

Lust had taken over Dean completely. Every word of Seth’s made him throb in need even further, so he didn’t waste any time and started bouncing up and down on Seth’s hard cock. Seth groaned out in delight, his hands placed over Dean’s ass and giving it a few sharp slaps to make Dean go faster. Soon it all got too much for Seth and he had to take over the pace, so he grabbed Dean’s hips and started thrusting up into him at a brutal pace.

Dean was crying and panting, his cock bouncing up and down with each stroke. Seth was fucking him so good, his cock was brushing right against Dean’s prostate at each stroke. He knew it wouldn’t take too much for him to cum, but he also knew Seth never allowed him to touch himself when he fucked Dean unless and until Seth wanted it. Seth liked it when Dean begged, so Dean sobbed out, “Please Seth…make me cum..please..”

Seth brought Dean down against his chest and grabbed his wrists to hold them in one hand against Dean’s back. He continued to thrust up into Dean hard and fast, and with only few more strokes he was cumming inside Dean. Filling his ass with his seeds until it started leaking out of Dean’s stuffed hole.

Dean was squirming, wiggling desperately on Seth’s now soft cock. He was trying to get Seth to let go of his wrists, but despite his orgasm, Seth still had strength to keep his hold on Dean. “Shss. Calm down. I’ll take care of you. Easy Baby.”

Dean settled down at hearing Seth’s soft whispers, knowing well Seth always kept his word. Dean whimpered when Seth pulled his dick out of his hole, feeling his seeds trickling down his thighs. Then a sharp cry ripped out of his mouth when Seth filled him back up with three of his fingers all at once. “Come on, rub your dick for me. You can cum Baby.”

Dean sobbed in relief when he was finally allowed to touch himself, his dick was squeezed between their bodies but he was able to reach between them and stroke it with a fierce pace. Seth finger fucked him hard, hitting his prostate and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

Dean came with a loud cry, his body going limp in Seth’s arms, who held him and kissed his face through his orgasm. Seth pulled his fingers out of Dean’s gaping hole, and gently squeezed his ass. 

Another night, another mistake. Seth knew that was what he would hear in the morning. But it didn’t stop him from soaking in the moment for now. Dean was here, in his arms, for a moment in which he still belonged to Seth.


End file.
